1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new device for indicating that a sensed temperature has reached a certain selected level and to a new method of making such a device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a device for indicating that a sensed temperature has reached a certain selected level, the device comprising a housing means carrying an electrical switch means for operating an indicator means to one condition thereof when the switch means is closed and to another condition thereof when the switch means is open. The switch means comprises a first movable contact means and a second movable contact means which when in contact with each other close the switch means and when out of contact with each other open the switch means. The first contact means has means for moving the same relative to the second contact means in relation to the sensed temperature. A selector means is rotatably carried by the housing means for selecting the certain level and has setting means operatively interconnected to the second contact means to position the same relative to the first contact means in relation to the selected level. For example see the U.S. Patent to Witchie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,120 and the U.S. Patent to Darbo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,545.
It is also known to provide such a device where the indicating means can comprise a conventional table lamp or the like that is merely plugged into such device while the device itself is merely plugged into a conventional wall socket whereby the turning on of the lamp that can be viewed by a person outside the house or building using the device and will thereby indicate to that person that corrective measures must be taken.
It is also known to form a selector means that has a cam surface for operating on a bimetallic switch blade to set the temperature of operation of the same as a onepiece member. For example, see the U.S. patent to Babson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,108.